In general, a communications network serves to transport information among a number of locations. A commercial communications network, such as the public switched telephone network, is owned by, and provides revenue to, a service provider. Subscribers pay the service provider for access to the communications services provided by the network. There are a variety of transport technologies used in communications networks and a variety of information types and formats that are commonly transported.
In its simplest form, a communications service involves real-time transport of information, such as data or voice signals, among locations served by the network. In a commercial telephone network, this basic service typically amounts to establishing a two-way voice channel among a pair of telephone service subscribers.
Beyond basic communications, more advanced services may be offered by some networks. For example, a telephone network may provide enhanced features such as call forwarding or voice mail. To access or invoke these features, a subscriber usually interacts with the network in some fashion, such as pressing a sequence of keys on a telephone keypad. By this interaction, the network performs desired functions at the request of each user or subscriber.
User actions, such as lifting the handset of a telephone receiver or pressing keys on a telephone keypad, are events that are recognized by the communications network. Other events, such as equipment fault alarms, may be generated internally by the network during its operation. The intelligence that controls the network, in whatever form, must receive and process these events and direct the network's traffic-handling elements to take appropriate action in providing services and recovering from partial network failures.
While a telephone network serves as a well understood example in the present context, those of skill in the art will recognize that other types of networks may be designed and operated to provide services in an analogous fashion. For example, a data network may be used to transport information representing data files or video and audio data streams.
Examples of enhanced services in a data network include data store-and-forward and multicast capabilities. Other types of network services may be directed at assisting a network owner with security, validation, and authentication of users and network administrators.
Typical telecommunication networks are composed of nodes interconnected by communications links. Each node is a site that typically comprises equipment, such as a space-domain or time-domain switch or a packet-switching router, that is used to direct the flow of information. Many nodes also provide equipment that interfaces users to the network. Nodes are connected by transmission links so that information can flow from node to node and thereby travel from an origin node to a destination node via the network. Switching equipment, routers, and other equipment at the nodes in a network must be properly coordinated to ensure that information flow and other services are provided to satisfy the needs of the network users.
The switches within the nodes of a typical telephone network are controlled by integrated or imbedded processors operated by proprietary software or firmware maintained by each switch manufacturer. Adding or modifying a service requires changes to be made in the software that controls a communications network. Traditionally, a switch manufacturer's software or firmware provides some or all of the function of service processing and other types of network-related processing. This means that when a network owner desires to implement a new service or modify an existing service, the software of every switch in the network must be revised by the various switch manufacturers.
The fact that a large network usually contains a variety of switches from different manufacturers necessitates careful development, testing and deployment of the new software before release into a live traffic-bearing network. The time required to develop, test and deploy the new software is prolonged because the code size at each switch grows larger and more complex with each new revision. For this reason, code changes can take many months to implement. In addition, this increased complexity further burdens the switch processors, increases the chances for switch malfunction, and may even require the modification or replacement of antiquated switch hardware.
Furthermore, a new feature or function sometimes requires a change in a basic operating model or interface that is standardized within the communications industry. Changes of this magnitude may require ratification by industry standards groups—a process which can delay the introduction of a new feature by several years.
There are further disadvantages to relying upon proprietary software components in the products of various switch vendors. The fact that multiple network owners depend upon a common set of switch manufacturers results in undesirable situations that limit competition. A manufacturer's software release may attempt to incorporate changes requested by several network owners, thus preventing the network owners from truly differentiating their services from the services provided by their competition. This also forces some network owners to wait on a desired new feature while the manufacturer incorporates requests from other network owners into the new release. Furthermore, a switch software release incorporating a function as requested by one network owner to implement a new service can unintentionally become accessible to other network owners.
These problems have become intolerable as the demand for new network services has increased exponentially over the last five to ten years due to increased subscriber mobility, increased variety and bandwidth of traffic, dissolution of traditional numbering plans, deployment of more sophisticated services and increased competition among service providers. Thus, it is widely recognized that new network control architectures need to incorporate a more flexible way of creating, deploying and executing service logic.
A new network control architecture referred to as “IDNA” is described in co-pending, commonly-assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/128,937, filed Aug. 5, 1998 and entitled “Intelligent Call Platform for an Intelligent Distributed Network Architecture.” This novel network architecture differs from the prior art in at least three important aspects. First, service processing is entirely removed from individual traffic-bearing elements, such as switches and routers. This eliminates the dependency of service function upon proprietary switch-resident software. Secondly, service processing occurs in a “virtual machine” processing environment and processing functionality exists in the form of managed objects within this environment. Finally, a unified platform for service creation, service test, and service deployment, and service processing is introduced offering many significant advantages.
Additionally, the above cited U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/128,937 introduces the terminology of a “resource complex” to describe the collection of network components which must be controlled by an intelligent network control system to implement services for users. The resource complex generally comprises switches, transmission equipment, and the like that directly handle and route information traffic through the network. The resource complex may also comprise so-called special resources such as automated voice response systems, voice mail systems, echo cancellors, data storage devices, and data conversion components, to name a few.
In the context of a network that implements services as managed objects within service processors, what is further desired is a means for coordinating the deployment of managed objects and other components to service processors so as to implement new services without impacting the reliability of the network. Such coordination may entail, for example, checking of interdependencies among software elements that must be present in each service processor.
Furthermore, as service function is deployed to various service processors, some means is required for synchronizing and otherwise coordinating the activation of new services such that, at the instant of activation, an adequate number of service processors are equipped to cooperatively supply the new service. Similarly, some means is desired for coordinating the deactivation of service processing components without impacting the operation of the network.
It may also be desirable to selectively deploy service functionality to certain service processors based upon, for example, hardware capabilities at certain sites or upon arbitrary rules or criteria established by network engineers. Such rules or criteria may achieve load balancing or preferred location processing (“homing”) among service processors.
Where a service creation environment is coupled to a service deployment and service processing environment, some means is desired for ensuring the validity of the service components. For example, some means is desired for providing both access security and version control of managed objects to protect the integrity of the service components. Furthermore, during the deployment of service components as managed objects, some means is desired for ensuring that a correct version of each managed object is deployed even if several versions of a given component may exist in the system at a given time. This is especially important because older versions of managed objects are likely to be kept for back-up and regression purposes and because newer unreleased versions will also be stored in the creation and deployment environment while being developed and tested.